In the stacking of like containers, particularly those containing fragile goods, the containers should be properly stacked so that an upper container does not accidentally drop into a lower container to cause damage to the contained goods. The container should therefore be of a configuration which ensures proper stacking of like containers and which has a useable volume for containing different types of materials and also has sufficient structural strength to support the stacking of several like containers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container which is adapted to be stacked and nested vertically with a like container having stacking guidance and engagement means to ensure that stacked containers are properly located, one upon the other, to substantially reduce the risk of damaging contained fragile goods when like containers are stacked.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container which, when nested with a like container, is precluded from binding therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a re-useable container which may be used for containing produce and other objects where the container is of a moldable, formable material which is easily cleaned for re-use of the container.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide stacking guidance and engagement means on a container which does not substantially interfere with the useable volume of a container.
It is another object of the invention to provide the aforesaid container with a smoothly shaped interior surface so that contained fragile goods are not damaged by the container interior surfaces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide structural reinforcement means on the exterior of the container so as to not interfere with the useable internal volume of the container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a re-useable container of the aforesaid type with means for ventilating and draining the container interior.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a produce container which has a shape of predetermined size and useable volume so that the container can be used to contain several different types of produce in an efficient manner.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a container of the aforesaid type where the lower portions of the side of the container and the bottom wall are free of any projections so as to permit use of the container on conveyor systems and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stackable and nestable container which from a nested position, can be rotated 180.degree. relative to a lower container and stacked thereon.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide handles on the sides of the container which do not detract from the structural strength of the supporting side walls of the container and which are adapted to preclude insertion of fingers within the container and damaging contained fragile goods.